The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Japanese pear tree (Pyrus pyrifolia), and particularly to a russet type pear tree having characteristics substantially the same as those of `Shinsui` (unpatented in the U.S.), but having a significantly strong resistance to black spot disease.
In Japan, `Shinsui`, which was obtained from the crossing of `Kikusui` (seed parent)(unpatented in the U.S.) and `Kimizuka Wase` (pollen parent)(unpatented in the U.S.) and was released in 1965, is a popular cultivar. The fruit of `Shinsui` ripens and can be eaten 7 to 10 days earlier than that of `Kosui` (unpatented in the U.S.), and the taste of the fruit is sweet and rich. It has, however, a shortcoming in that `Shinsui` is susceptible to black spot disease. Black spot disease develops in the leaves, stems and fruits of the `Shinsui` tree. In particular, the young fruit is associated with the formation of black and rounded lesions and cracks. It is necessary to take care that `Shinsui` not be infected with the disease, thus, `Shinsui` is gradually decreasing in popularity. One object of the present invention is to provide an improved cultivar of the pear fruit tree having a strong resistance to black spot disease, while also having the excellent characteristics of the `Shinsui` cultivar.